


sunshine

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A little, Angst, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Frank POV, Smut, based loosely on those spoiler pics, set post s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Smut for the sake of smut with a little angst and feels. Set Post-S2, loosely based on spoiler pics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I half expected that after meeting Jon this weekend that I'd come back not wanting to write Frank for awhile, but instead I came back with a very loud Frank muse.

Seeing Karen again felt like seeing the sun after a rainy month in the city. To some extent she  _ was _ the sun to him. She filled up the darkest corners of his life with her bright enigmatic self. She pushed him to be a better person, even when he always fell short of that. He would never be the man that deserved Karen Page. But that didn't deter her from always trying. 

It was a rough start at first. Their first afternoon meeting by the Hudson had been a lot of silence. He spoke, she stared off into the distance. Maybe she was listening to him apologize, maybe she was counting the geese on the water. 

He did apologize. Even though he didn't regret what he did, he apologised because he'd hurt Karen with his actions. Wasn't that why she was so silent?

The second time they crossed paths there she was more open. He was the quiet one. He listened to her reverently, hanging on her every word. Even as she went off about Matt’s betrayal. How he'd waited till the last moment to reveal himself and by then it was too late. She'd never see eye-to-eye with him on the issues that mattered to her.

Like  _ Frank Castle _ .

That's when it all fell into place for them. She'd been so angry, so repulsed by what he'd done because she got it. In his shoes she would have done the same thing. She would have pulled the trigger. She hates herself because she was no better than him, but without the guilt of Matt dragging her down she no longer felt shame in knowing that she would pull the trigger every time in that position.

Karen Page saw herself in Frank Castle. The irony there was that revelation was what made Frank Castle find himself  _ in _ Karen Page - literally. 

It started as something no strings attached. But they both knew that the two of them weren't made for friends with benefits. They didn't talk much about past dalliance, but Frank knew for certain that despite what he might have assumed about her and Matt kissing was the only thing that happened. Karen wasn't a fool either, she'd sussed out pretty quickly that he'd only ever been with his wife. And not because he was  _ bad _ , he considered himself pretty good at what he did, actually. 

She'd figured it out because he was hesitant that first night. Then like the idiot he was he'd made her listen to him babble about Maria. He'd been certain he’d fucked up for good with that. But Karen was an understanding person. Too good for own sake most of the time. 

He just wanted to do right by her. He cared about Karen a whole hell of a lot and he never wanted her to doubt that. 

Karen teased him quite often about how his favorite place to be when they were together was framed by those  _ gorgeous _ thighs of hers. She had legs and a great ass and he made a habit of telling her it every time he was between her legs, eating her out. When Karen came, he was pretty sure angels got their wings. 

Frank groaned as his mouth met her netherlips, his tongue parting her slick folds. The sounds she made were half the reason he did this. There was something about the way she gasped and moaned that  _ really _ stroked his male ego. The other half was knowing that she wasn't actually used to this sort of treatment for he came along.

Karen tugged at his hair and it spurred him on. He’d been taking his time, savoring the way she tasted on his tongue. He had been indecisive about keeping the longer hair, but Karen put it to good use.

She came with a soft shout of his name, her back arching up off the mattress, grinding herself into his mouth as she came down from her high. 

“You're so fucking hot when you come.” Frank told her, making a show of licking his lips, smoothing his hands over her inner thighs as he sat back. “Always like to watch.”

Karen blushed and laughed softly, pulling the pillow beside her over her face. Her chest was still heaving and he found himself watching the rise and fall her breasts with rapt attention. 

Frank stroked his cock through his boxers as he watched her come down from her high, needing a little attention to sate his needs. 

“I need you.” Karen mumbled, her words muffled by the pillow she had over her face. She spread her legs a little wider, sitting the pillow aside. “ _ Frank _ .” 

That was all the invitation he needed to move into action. Her hands trailed down his back as he draped his body over hers. He settled between her thighs, his cock brushing against her waiting entrance. He loved to tease her, even if it was torture for himself. He got off on the way she whispered desperate little pleas for him to fuck her. Karen has a surprisingly filthy mouth and he loved it. 

Frank sat back on his knees, wearing a pleased smirk on his lips. “Over, babe.” He said, patting her hip to urge her into action. Karen’s eyes snapped open, confusion written on her face at first, before realization cut through the haze of desire.

They hadn't really branched out in their time together. Variety hadn't been the spice of their lives.  _ Yet _ . But tonight was going to be a different beast. 

Karen rolled over onto her stomach, before gathering herself onto her hands and knees, presenting herself to him. 

“That's more like it.” He drawled out, his hands playing over her hips as he settled in behind her. They both reacted to his cock brushing over her; sharp breath and low moan. Karen pressed back wanting more and  _ God _ if she wasn't enough to make him lose his mind. 

Frank guided his cock to her center, sliding into her in one slow thrust, before he drew back and repeated the motion with a quick thrust of his hips. 

His fingers gripped at her hair, making her back arch back as he pounded into her. His mouth claimed her neck, leaving marks on her skin she'd have to cover with a button up blouse tomorrow. 

When she came for the second time, he was right there with her. He couldn't hold back when her body clenched around him so deliciously, so tightly. They weren't playing it as safe as they should have been. They didn't need a surprise in their lives like that. He was always at war with himself over that - they shouldn't have just been relying on her pill, but he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to feel her slick heat around him uninhibited as they came apart. 

It wasn't the most rational thing, but his rationality had been shot right out of his head. 

“ _ Damn. _ ” Karen stretched out beneath him, reaching behind her to play her fingers through his hair. 

“Good damn?” Frank questioned, squeezing her hip before he rolled off of her, grabbing the covers and pulling them up over them. 

“Very good damn.” Karen hummed contented rolling into his side. She fit right there like they'd been caved to come together just like that. How could someone as perfect as Karen fit together with someone as fucked as he was? 

He didn't want to question it. He just wanted to let it be. If he questioned he'd start thinking. He'd gone down that path the first night they'd been together and he fucked up. Frank Castle  _ running _ because he cared. He still didn't know why that hadn't sent her running for the hills herself. 

It was better by to think. Thinking meant remembering. Karen made him remember what it felt like to be loved, to have a home, to have a family. He wasn't a man that could have any of that anymore. The memory of Maria, his kids…  _ Fuck _ . 

“Hey,” Karen’s amusement died as she stroked his cheek. “You're doing that thing where you get tense on me.”

“Sorry.” He raked his hand over his face, letting out a heavy sigh. “Started thinking.” 

“We don't want that.” Karen shook her head, her brows knit together with concern. “You know you can talk to me, Frank. I'm a big girl.”

“It ain't even worth talking about.” Frank closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of nose. “You'd tell me if we ever messed up, wouldn't you? You'd let me know, right?”

“Are you thinking about your family?” Karen questioned, her fingers still soothingly brushing over his face. “Of course I’d tell you Frank. I know we’re not  _ super  _ safe but… I’d tell you if that happened. It wouldn't be ideal, but I wouldn't do  _ that _ .” She kissed his cheek, curling herself closer. “You think too much. Aren't men supposed to be completely blown after sex?”

“We both know I ain't right.” He reminded her, wrapping his arm around her firmly. “Trust me, I think a lot less when you're around.”

Karen chuckled softly. “I could believe it. We usually keep busy.” She sighed heavily. “It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world you know.”

Frank stiffened, “I can't lose everything again, Karen. I can't be the man I was before again. I can't… I could barely then. I was fucked up from my tours, but now I'm just fucked up.” He hated it too. Because a part of him still craved all of that. He wanted a family again. He wanted all of that with Karen. But it was a want that he could never have. 

There could never come a day where a little dark haired Irish-Italian toddler ran around her apartment with her nose and his lips. It wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen. He couldn't risk losing them.

It was hard enough to think about the inevitable day that would come when he'd lose Karen. 

But that wasn't today. That wasn't even tomorrow. He didn't  _ know _ what the future held, but he knew he was holding onto her and each day that she brightened up his life.  



End file.
